


Parabatai Talks

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Parabatai [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Embarrassment, F/M, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Sequel to Parabatai Feels, Talking, Will need to read that for this to make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Jace talks to Alec about what happened last night.Clary insists on being there.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Parabatai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639081
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Parabatai Talks

  
  
  


‘Alec!’ 

Alec turned as he heard his parabatai growl at him. He found it surprising that Jace had finally tracked him down in the institute, but he was desperate to find out how much of a scene Jace was going to make. He hid his grin and instead raised a curious eyebrow. ‘Jace?’

‘We need to talk.’ Jace looked at him darkly.

Alec couldn’t hide his smile at this. ‘Of course, what did you want to talk about?’

‘You know full well.’ Jace growled. ‘Your office now.’

Alec allowed his grin to cover his entire face. ‘Of course. After you.’

‘Wait!’ Clary said as she strode up them, an obstinate and determined look on her face. ‘Is this about last night? I think I need to hear this.’

‘Last night?’ Alec tried to ask innocently but was sure the smug expression on his face gave him away. ‘What happened last night?’

‘You know exactly what happened.’ Jace glared at him before storming off in the direction of his office.

Alec grinned at clary and indicated his parabatai’s departing back. ‘After you.’

‘Alec,’ Clary grabbed his arm, looking genuinely concerned and worried. ‘Last night, I can’t understand it. Jace was not himself and he point blank refused to talk to me about it.’

‘Don't worry.’ Alec instantly reassured her, placing his free hand on her arm. It wasn’t strange that Jace wouldn’t talk about it, but it was strange that Clary hadn’t managed to get it out of him. Unless Jace was either horrified with the entire thing, which wasn’t the emotion that was coming through their bond, or he had actually enjoyed it. And seeing as Alec was mainly feeling embarrassment through the bond, he had a feeling this was going to be an interesting conversation that he was going to greatly enjoy. ‘It’s a parabatai thing and it’s nothing that Jace hasn’t put me through, numerous times. He’s fine. I promise.’

Her gaze was quizzical but she nodded and allowed him to lead her through to his office where Jace instantly glared at them as they entered. It was clear he’d been pacing but he stopped when they entered and stayed at a respectable distance away from him in front of the sofa.

‘Jace.’ Alec said as he took his seat behind his desk. Desperately trying to keep from laughing and knowing that Jace would be able to feel his amusement and mirth through their bond. ‘What seems to be the problem?’

‘You know damn well!’ Jace glared at him but faltered when his eyes flickered to Clary. ‘Clary could you give us a minute?’

Clary glared at him and crossed her arms obstinately. Tenacious was not a word strong enough to describe Clary but it was that trait that made her so perfect for Jace. ‘I think this concerns me so I’m staying.’

Alec bit his lip, trying not to laugh. It was nice to see Clary’s stubbornness aimed at Jace for a change. He looked at his parabatai who sat down on the sofa in resignation. ‘She does have a point.’

Jace glared at him. ‘Fine.’

After several seconds of silence, Alec shrugged. ‘Well, if that was all?’

‘Hang on!’ Clary cried, straightening up. ‘What the hell happened last night?’

Alec shrugged, a smug smile on his face. ‘Jace?’

‘You know full well what happened!’ Jace accused him.

Alec raised an eyebrow, his smile still in place. ‘I was with Magnus last night.’ Even he could hear the amusement in his voice.

‘Exactly!’ Jace jumped up, jabbing his finger in Alec’s direction.

‘What?’ Clary frowned glancing back and forth between them. ‘Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!’

Alec chuckled and gave in. ‘You know that parabatai can feel each other's pain?’ Clary nodded while Jace sat back down. ‘Well, technically, parabatai feel each other’s extreme emotions, it’s not limited to pain.’

‘Okay.’ Clary blinked, looking at him expectantly.

‘And last night I was with Magnus.’

Clary frowned. ‘Yeah, you said.’

Alec refrained from face palming. He thought he’d been naive. ‘Magnus and I were having strong emotions.’

‘Did you get into a fight?’ Clary asked concerned before realisation hit her. ‘Oh. Oh!’

‘And she’s with us.’ Alec muttered.

Clary’s head whipped around to Jace who shrunk back into the sofa. ‘And you felt that?’

Jace nodded, his cheeks turning pink.

Alec raised an eyebrow at the emotion that suddenly blasted through their bond. Well, he certainly hadn’t expected that. And he knew that Jace would deny it if ever voiced, but he had never expected Jace to feel such anticpation about his sex life.

Clary frowned again. ‘But why are you so worked up? It can’t have been the first…’ She faltered. ‘Time?’

Alec nodded. ‘Full disclosure, it was.’

‘Oh.’ Clary said faintly, dropping down onto the sofa next to Jace. She paled and sprang up. ‘Wait. If Jace can feel you… can you feel…?’

Alec raised an eyebrow as she trailed off sounding horrified and looking nauseous. ‘Yes.’

She slowly fell back onto the sofa, wrapping her arms around herself. ‘Oh God.’

‘E-every time?’ Jace asked hesitantly, looking a mixture between curious, appalled and embarrassed.

Alec stared at him. ‘Yep. Every time. Every hook up. Every one night stand. Every book club.’

Jace swallowed heavily and winced. ‘Sorry man.’

Alec inclined his head feeling pretty gracious at his forgiveness. ‘Why do you think I never patrolled when you were with someone?’

Jace blinked. ‘I, I never noticed.’

Alec raised an eyebrow. ‘Or why when things are fine between you two, I never enquire?’

Clary winced. ‘I’m sorry Alec.’

‘It’s not your fault.’ Alec smiled at her. ‘The only reason Jace didn’t know is because Magnus is the only person I’ve ever been with.’

‘How?’ Jace asked incredulously. ‘How is Magnus your first?’

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Jace, I’ve never shamed you for sleeping with every female with a heart beat, don’t shame me for not.’

Jace winced. ‘Sorry Alec. You know I love you.’

‘I love you too and if it’s any consolation, you do get used to it.’ Alec grinned. ‘With a  _ lot  _ of practice.’

Jace paled. ‘How long?’

Alec shrugged. ‘It differs. It’s a lot stronger with Clary because you love her, but I’ve still had a lot of practice. Even with you two.’

Clary blushed bright red. ‘Oh by the Angels.’

‘Oh and Jace?’ Alec couldn’t help the smug smile that crossed his face. ‘You really shouldn’t have switched shifts for tonight. Magnus has something special planned.’

Jace inhaled, somehow managing to choke on air.

Clary sighed. ‘I’ll cover tonight.’

Jace shot Alec an alarmed look and Alec winced at the panic that flew through their bond.

Alec chuckled. ‘Maybe you should find someone else to do it and stay with Jace.’

Clary frowned but glanced at Jace who stiffly nodded his head without maintaining any eye contact. She blinked rapidly but nodded and moved her hand grasp one of Jace’s.

Yep. Clary was perfect for Jace. Alec was pleased for his parabatai, but neither of them were gonna know what hit them tonight. Magnus had said he was going to go all out and Alec couldn’t wait to find out what he meant.

  
  



End file.
